Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-10})(4^{-7})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-10})(4^{-7}) = 4^{-10-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-10})(4^{-7})} = 4^{-17}} $